Nightmares
by rosexknight
Summary: We all have nightmares, and sometimes the scariest part about them is waking up and finding someone to comfort us after it. Collection of drabbles in which characters are comforted by their loves after nightmares. Will contain Rumbelle, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, and other ships that I get requests for.
1. Chapter 1 - Rumbelle

Nightmares

By RosexKnight

_allie-taylor__ requested a story about Rumple comforting Belle after having a nightmare. I'll probably end up doing more than one of these with multiple ships._

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled as he marched up the stairs to the library. Crying. She was always crying. It entered his ears and filled him to the brim. He couldn't focus on anything when she got this way. Honestly you'd think now that she had her books and her own room she'd-

He slowed as he neared. That wasn't crying. That was wailing. She was crying out. For help. Fury suddenly burned inside of him as he burst into the room, expecting to find someone there, stupidly hurting The Dark One's caretaker. Instead, he found her in her bed, the clutches of sleep holding her as she tossed, flailed in bed as if trying to fight something.

"Belle." Rumpelstiltskin said firmly, approaching the bed. His hands fluttered over her for a moment, unsure of where to land. His mind searched for a solution. As her hand flew he caught her wrist. "Belle it's alright. Only me." He leaned over, grabbing the other wrist. "Belle wake up. Belle!"

Blue eyes jolted open, looking around frantically, trying to find the threat that didn't exist. Her breath slowed, but her pulse didn't, and her skin suddenly felt like ice under his touch. Finally her gaze settled on him, focusing, blinking back to reality. "R-Rumpelstiltskin?"

"There now." He said, forgetting to hide the relief in his voice. "No harm done."

He let her go, and she hat up slowly, trembling. "Only a nightmare." She tried desperately to slow her pulse. "It wasn't real."

"Well of course not, dearie."

The girl was still trembling, and for some reason Rumple didn't have it in him to leave her like that. He sat at the edge of her bed, an arm's length from her. His hands fluttered about again, awkwardly trying to decide where to go. The spinner settled on her shoulder, giving her a comforting pat.

"There there."

He was about to turn and leave when he suddenly had unexpected warmth and pressure on his side. Belle had collapsed into him, her trembling form clinging to his silk shirt. Hesitantly he put an arm around her, stroking her back the same way he used to stroke Bae's when he'd awake in a cold sweat.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said uneasily.

"I wasn't asleep." He said, "Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

She simply nodded, and he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. Her breathing evened, and her body stopped trembling. Yet she didn't pull away, simply tucked herself tighter against him, her hair tickling his chin. The Dark One blinked, realizing what was happening. Quickly he waved his hand, and in a puff of purple magic a book was in his hand, one with a yellow ribbon as a place holder. He pulled away from her, shoving the book at her.

"Here, dearie. To keep them away."

Belle faltered, a bit disappointed at the body that wasn't against her anymore. She took the book, giving him a smile that he could swear was warmer than normal. "Thank you. I'll um…I'll try to get some sleep so I can still be up to make your breakfast."

He was almost out the door, giving her nothing but a nod before something stopped him, and he turned. "Actually…don't worry about it. It won't kill me to make my own breakfast."

There was that smile again. "Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Goodnight, dearie."

The next morning Belle didn't wake up until a few hours after the first light, when she was usually up and about. After stretching she turned, finding in place of her usual breakfast of rolls and water a tray of toast, tea, eggs, and various fruits beside her bed. Seems that an awkward embrace wasn't the only way he knew how to comfort…


	2. Chapter 2 - Captain Swan

Nightmares

By RosexKnight

_Killian Jones has been on a ship practically his entire life. Now he has trouble sleeping without the rock of the sea. But maybe he can get some peace with the rocks of another's arms._

Killian jolted upright in bed. His hand flew to his chest, his arm, his stub where his hand had once been. He was gasping, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs fast enough, and he was trying hard to stop the trembling of his shoulders. He was unsuccessful.

"Hey..."

The voice came from beside him, calm soft and soothing. Like she was coaxing a scared animal to her. It took Killian a moment to remember where he was, and Emma's arms were suddenly around him. His pulse slowed, but he clung to her, burying his face in her blonde curls.

Her hand stroked his hair. "It was just a nightmare, Killian. I'm right here."

He nodded, willing his voice to be stronger. "I know, love."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, and she didn't push. They both knew it would do no good. It never had before. The nightmares had started not long after Emma had asked him to stay with her. He had to admit that a bed was better than his dingy at the docks but...

"It's the sea isn't it? You miss it..." Emma said. "The rocking of the ocean kept the nightmares away."

Once again he nodded, swallowing. He'd calmed now, soothed by her arms and scent and warmth a his breath wasn't quite level but his shoulders had stopped trembling. It was miraculous what something so simple as her embrace did for him. Still, Emma felt a pang of guilt run through her. He'd given up his ship for her. If he hadn't he'd still have the Jolly Rodger and nightmares wouldn't be happening. And now he wasn't even sleeping on the sea because winter was coming and she swore he'd catch his death sleeping on his boat like that.

It was barely more than a whisper when her voice came, fingers stroking his scalp, trying to offer any comfort she could. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love." Killian said, a smile forming against her neck. "I'll get used to it. A few bad dreams are worth having you in my arms at night."

"But it hasn't been a few. It's been a lot."

"I told you, Swan. I'll get used to it."

And this was how it usually went. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, trembling, gasping depending on the dream. She's take her into his arms and comfort him. Sometimes they'd talk about the dream, usually having to do with his brother or drowning or getting his heart ripped out, and they'd stay like that until he pulled her back to bed and hummed her to sleep.

This time, Emma started humming. A nonsensical lullaby that she tried to remember hearing from him. As she hummed, she rocked softly, back and forth. She doubted she could match the way the ocean rocked, but she heard a contented sigh escape from him, and smiled. It was something.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Emma humming and rocking him, Killian holding her tight as he took in her scent and warmth and what he hoped (had always hoped really) was love.

"Swan?"

"Hm?"

"You're the best, love. Without you, I'd-"

"Shhh..." She kissed his forehead, cutting him off. She wasn't quite ready for him to bear his heart to her. Not like this, at least. He'd only be annoyed that he'd done it when they were both half-asleep and he was clinging to her like a child. "Go back to sleep, pirate."

He hummed his reply, and before long Emma noticed his grip on her loosen slightly, his breath growing steady once again. The savior smiled, guiding both of them back onto the pillows.

"Sweet dreams, Killian."


End file.
